


An Unexpected Interruption

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Is it a modem au if it's in the fe universe but in kiran's world?, POV Second Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill, Reminiscing, Shower Sex, Showers, Sisters, Tbh I can't decide if this should be mature or explicit lmao just proceed with caution, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: When you and Alfonse get roped into spending the weekend with your younger sister, you try to make the most of what little alone time you have. Her friends, however, have other plans.





	An Unexpected Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so, this was a prompt that my friend sent me at the end of September, and I'm just now wrapping it up and posting it at the beginning of November. I'm a mess lmao

“Is this some kind of joke?”

Alfonse wasn’t sure what you were just told, but he could tell you were unhappy about it. Sitting on your bed, he watched you pace back and forth around the room, holding that mysterious rectangular device to your ear. You had explained to him that it was what people used to communicate with one another when they couldn’t do so in person, and that there were many ways of doing so just on that one device. Currently, you were using the “calling” method to speak with your mother, and it from the sound of it, it wasn’t going well.

“I’m sorry to put this on you at the last minute, dear, but it would really mean a lot to your father and I if you did this for us.” She replied, truly sounding like she felt guilty but persisting.

What was she asking of you? Well, this year your parents would be celebrating their 30th anniversary together, and of course, your father went ahead and surprised your mother with a spontaneous weekend vacation. With that, your younger sister would be by herself all weekend, except they wanted you to stay at the house and look after her. You did have an older brother and sister who could take care of things as well, but they lived much farther away than you did.

“Mom, she’s sixteen.” You retorted. “She’s perfectly capable of taking care of herself.”

“I know that! I never said she wasn’t.” She defended. “But she doesn’t always make the smartest decisions, and I don’t want to find out she destroyed the house with a party when we get back.”

“Can’t you ask one of the neighbors?” You asked. You turned your head to look at the prince sitting awkwardly on your bed while your conversation continued. “Alfonse just got back from visiting his family, and I was looking forward to spending some time with him.” A small smile curled up on his face at your mention of him.

“So spend some time with both of them!” Your mother bargained. “If what you have going on is the real deal, then it’ll be good for all of you to hang out together.”

You grunted in frustration. You knew she was right about that, and her concerns about a wild party in her and your father’s absence were valid. However, all you wanted after going weeks without your boyfriend around was some one on one time with him. In the time he was gone, you missed his presence greatly. But if he came with you for this weekend, perhaps he could make it more bearable.

“Okay, fine.” You conceded.

“Oh, thank you, sweetie!” Your mother graciously accepted. “By the time you get there, your father and I will have already left, so I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!”

“Yeah, you too, mom.” You replied. “I’ll see you guys when you get back.”

With that, you pulled your phone away from your ear, pushing the red button on the screen to end the call. Letting out a deep sigh of exasperation, you fell back on the bed, watching Alfonse turn to look down at you.

“Well, it looks like we’ve got babysitting duty at my parents house this weekend.” You told him.

“For your sister?” He questioned. “I thought she was old enough to not require supervision.”

“She is.” You told him. “But in this world, going an entire weekend without parents at her age could mean parties riddled with destruction. They’re just worried about something like that happening.”

“Ah, I see.” He commented. “Well, if we are able to lift that burden off of their shoulders, I’d be happy to watch over her with you.”

“… What did I do to deserve you?” You gushed, sitting up and resting your head on his shoulder. He slipped a hand along your back, rubbing it and leaning in to kiss your forehead. After all the time you had been with him, such a simple gesture could still make your heart flutter.

“You saw your way into my heart when I tried to close it off to others, just like I knew you would.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. “You helped my kingdom, without question, when you never asked to be a part of the war that plagued my world in the first place.” He briefly pecked your lips. “You believed in me and my potential on a battlefield, despite others trying to tell you that you shouldn’t.” He lowered his head, his lips brushing against your neck and his breath making you shiver. “And you’ve shown me nothing but unconditional love. Need I go on?”

“If you do, we’ll end up being late with getting to the house.” You chuckled, bringing a hand to his face. You gave him a quick kiss, then stood from the bed. He followed suit, leaving your bedroom alongside you and getting ready to leave the apartment.

~~~~

The ride over to your parents house was mostly uneventful. There wasn’t much discussion between you and Alfonse, mainly because Cuddlebug, the cat you had adopted shortly after returning to your world, was meowing her head off in the backseat, and neither of you could really hear anything, even the radio, over her. You knew she didn’t enjoy being in the car, and you truly felt guilty, but because things had been so last minute, you couldn’t find anyone to take care of her over the weekend. Luckily, your parents would have everything she needed at their house, so things weren’t too worrisome.

Arriving at the house, you were surprised to find that your sister wasn’t even there. You walked into the kitchen, and that was when you saw a note hanging on the fridge.

_“Hey sis! Mom and dad said you’d be here this weekend. If you’re reading this, that means I went out with some friends before you got here. Don’t worry, I’ll be back by tonight! (PS: I hope you brought Cuddlebug with you! I miss that fluffball)”_

You walked back into the living room, where you saw Alfonse opening Cuddlebug’s crate and letting the black and white haired animal out. She nudged his hand affectionately, and he pet her head in response. You both laughed at how adorable the gesture was, and you walked up to them to pet her as well. She certainly seemed happier now that she was out of the car and free to roam around wherever she could.

“I’m glad she doesn’t hate us for putting her in the car.” You joked.

“Are you aware of your sister’s whereabouts?” Alfonse asked you. “It doesn’t seem as though she’s here.”

“Yeah, she left a note in the kitchen.” You replied, handing the note to him. “If you want, I can go find some old family pictures to look at while we wait for her.”

He agreed to the idea, and you went into your parents room to find the pictures. Once you gathered them, you sat on the couch together, rummaging through them while Cuddlebug walked around the living room, invesitgating her surroundings. Some pictures you laughed at, some you stopped to tell a story about how they came to be. You then came across one picture that stood out from all the others. It was taken the day your younger sister was born, and featured your brother holding her while you and your older sister sat on either side of him, looking down at her in awe. You were around six years old at the time, while your older brother and sister were twelve, but it certainly felt like a longer time than that.

“That feels like a lifetime ago.” You commented, glancing at Alfonse then back down to the picture. “I remember my brother and I thought she would be a boy when our parents told us they were expecting another baby. When we found out otherwise, we were a little upset, but only because we were wrong.” You laughed. “It’s hard to believe that in a few years, she’ll be an adult. I don’t even feel like a proper adult sometimes.”

“I had similar feelings when I first saw how grown up Sharena was becoming.” Alfonse told you. “We’re more similar in age than you are with your siblings, yet time passed by so quickly and before I knew it, she was a member of the Order of Heroes, and quite an asset on the battlefield. Perhaps more of an asset than me.”

“Oh, stop it.” You objected. “Sharena was definitely a huge help in the war, but so were you. You were both strong fighters in your own right.” You kissed his cheek, then leaned your head on his shoulder as he took one of your hands in his.

“Your kindness amazes me sometimes, but it’s one of the many reasons why I love you.” He replied, smiling down at you.

“I love you too.” You whispered, returning the smile that he gave you.

After looking through a few more pictures and discussing the origins of some of them, you turned on the television so the two of you could watch something while you waited for your sister to come home. When it first came on, it showed a sporting event you had been hearing a lot about throughout the week. You offered to change the channel to something Alfonse would be more familiar with, but he told you that what was on at that moment was fine, as in a way, it reminded him of the gauntlets that occasionally took place in Askr. You thought about the comparison, recalling that often, people took the gauntlet very seriously; sometimes a bit too seriously, and that wasn’t too far off from how some sports fans were in your world.

Even now, Alfonse was fascinated by the concept of television and movies. He remembered when he first came to your world, you explained to him that they were like stage performances that didn’t require a stage, and you could watch them from the comfort of your home. It was so convenient, not having to get all dressed up to go and watch a performance, and it was something he quickly embraced.

At one point, the two of you had fallen asleep on the couch. You weren’t sure how long you were out for, but it had to have been rather late when you woke up and realized what had happened. The event you and Alfonse were watching prior had long ended, and the channel was now showing highlights from it, as well as from other sporting events that had taken place during the day. You looked down at the other end of the couch, finding Cuddlebug curled up by your feet. A small smile curled up at the sight of her, and you almost reached over to pet her, but you didn’t want to wake her up, nor did you want to wake up Alfonse, whose arms were wrapped around your torso from behind you. Suddenly, you heard footsteps from down the hall, and saw your sister emerge.

“Hey…” You groggily acknowledged her. “When did you get home?”

“Around an hour ago.” She replied. “You guys looked comfy, so I didn’t want to wake you up.”

You picked up your phone from the coffee table next to the couch, looking at the time. Your eyes widened when you saw it was a little past two in the morning. That meant your sister had been out until 1AM, something you were certain wouldn’t fly if your parents were home. Still, it was late, and you didn’t feel like lecturing her at this point in the night. You grabbed the remote for the television, turning it off and laying your head back down, closing your eyes. You would discuss things with her in the morning.

~~~~

Slowly, Alfonse opened his eyes. He picked his head up, finding that early morning had arrived, and with it came bright sunshine; something he wasn’t sure he was ready for while still half asleep. He sat up, noticing that you were no longer on the couch alongside him.

 _She must have already woken up._ He thought.

He then realized he had a rather inconvenient aching and tightening in his lower half, causing his cheeks to burn with embarrassment. His dreams from the previous night must have been risqué in nature. He remembered you telling him where the bathroom in your house was; where he would certainly have much more privacy. Perhaps he could take care of this in there. He slowly stood from the couch, moving a hand down to cover the bulge in his pants, and started making his way toward the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor of your house, he approached the door to the bathroom. As luck would have it, he heard the sound of water running behind the door. The shower, he believed you called it? Either way, the bathroom was currently occupied to his dismay, and he found himself darting his eyes across the hall, hoping to find another room where he could be alone.

Unless…

“Kiran?” He called out from behind the door, knocking on it. “Please tell me that’s you in there.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, it’s me!” He heard you respond.

“Oh thank gods.” He whispered to himself, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Why do you ask?” You called out to him.

“Well, um…” He stammered. “Could I possibly… err…”

“Hell yeah you can join me in here! This shower is way better than the one in the apartment!” You enthusiastically replied. “The door should be unlocked.”

He turned the knob, and as you told him, it was unlocked. He pushed the door open, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He took a minute to glance at the silhouette of your body from behind the shower curtain, his cheeks reddening and his erection hardening even more. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen your body before; every inch of you was exquisite to him. He quickly disrobed himself, letting out a small sigh of relief when his aching length sprung free from the restraint of his pants. After dropping his clothes in a pile beside yours, he took a few more steps towards the shower, pulling back the curtain and stepping in. The water felt so nice against his back, he couldn’t help the hum that escaped his lips from its warmth. You turned your head to look at him, your eyes darting down to his firm member.

“Ah, my apologies for that…” He bashfully muttered. “I must have had some rather interesting dreams last night.”

“Dreams don’t cause morning wood, silly.” You giggled. You reached for a sponge hanging off one of the caddy hooks, pouring some shower gel on it and lathering it up. “Wash my back for me and I’ll help you take care of it?”

More than happy to oblige, Alfonse took the sponge when you handed it over to him. He placed his free hand on your shoulder, gliding the sponge along your back and squeezing it to get some extra soap out and as you held your hair up to allow him more access. He was so gentle with something so simple, and it made your heart slightly flutter. When he finished, he stepped out of the way to allow you to rinse the soap off. 

You turned to face him once your back was rid of any soap, pouring some conditioner in your hand and wrapping it around his solid, throbbing shaft as he groaned in approval. You responded with a smirk, taking the sponge with your free hand and sliding it across his chest. You slowly and carefully stroked his member, passing your thumb over the tip and feeling his pre-cum mix in with the conditioner. Leaning your head on his shoulder, you looked up at him, watching him bite his lip to quiet his moans passing through his mouth as your grip on him tightened and your strokes picked up in speed.

“Mmh… Don’t stop…” He breathed, resting a hand on the back of your head.

You kept your pumps long but slowed down your motions. You began peppering kisses along his neck and collarbone, feeling his shaft pulse with each touch and hearing him groan in approval from everything you were doing to him. Hearing him respond so positively did something for you, as did seeing how gorgeous he looked with the water running down his marvelous body, and soon you felt an intense aching in between your legs. You snuck your free hand down there, palm rubbing against your folds and fingers curling around your inner walls. It wasn’t as smooth as you would have liked, but you still felt your body tighten, making you gasp as your strokes on Alfonse became more staggered. He looked down at you, wondering what it was that was having an impact on you, then seeing the hand you had between your thighs. He gently grabbed your wrist, stopping you in your tracks as you looked at him in confusion.

“Allow me.” He requested, pulling you closer to him so your back was pressed against his chest. He slid a hand down, pushing your legs further apart and holding one up with his other hand. He began rubbing you leisurely, arching an eyebrow when your body didn’t respond in the way it usually did, worry entering his mind at the thought that he might not be doing it correctly.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I could be doing wrong.” He nervously confessed. “This has never been an issue any other time we–”

“It’s not you, you goof.” You reassured him with a laugh. “It’s the water. You wouldn’t think it at first, but it isn’t a very good lubricant. That’s why I used the conditioner on you.”

Reaching for the bottle of conditioner, you had him hold his hand out to you. After squeezing some out, you rubbed it in his palm and let him take over. He wasted no time, and the conditioner was just as helpful as you hoped it would be. You deeply sighed in gratification, your head falling back on his shoulder as he massaged your now seeping entrance, his fingers sending you in an arousing trance. Soon, you felt him push two of them inside, adding on to the electrifying pleasure that began to consume you as he curled his fingers all around your tight walls. In the midst of it all, you reached for his throbbing erection, firmly gripping it and continuing to pump your hand up and down his firm, pulsing length. The coaxing sounds you both made filled the room alongside the shower running, the warm water falling along your bodies adding to your pleasure as steam from the shower clouded the room.

“Kiss me, Alfonse…” You panted, turning your head so your face was inches apart from his, your warm breath on each other’s faces.

“Of course, my love…” He tantalizingly replied, quickly leaning in and claiming your lips with his, a muffled moan escaping from you in response to what he called you. You returned his kiss, throwing an arm behind you as your hand met with the back of his neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. 

You felt his fingers leave your now burning core, your muscles tightening as you broke the kiss to sharply gasp when you felt him rubbing circles all around your feverishly aching clit. Alfonse soon pushed you up against the shower wall, careful not to do so too harshly, as you spread your legs further apart, lifting your rear end up and exposing your wet entrance to him. He swiftly drove his thick, pulsing member inside of you, grunting at how hot and tight your walls were clenched around him. You moaned euphorically as he filled you, pleasure running through your veins when he slowly started moving in you.

There simply weren’t words to describe the ecstasy that Alfonse was making you feel. In the time of his absence, you truly missed this. His skin pressed against yours, the sound of his voice whispering sweet nothings and “I love you"s in your ear, your soft hands roaming around his rugged body as his hands slid along your curves and made your back arch in ways only he could. His touch sent chills down your spine, even with the warmth of the shower and his body clinging to yours, and nothing could compare to it.

It was unfortunate that things came to such an abrupt conclusion.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Wait, if you’re not in the shower, then who–”

“ **RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWHHHHHSSSSSSSS** ”

“GAH, OH DEAR GODS…!”

“CUDDLEBUG, WHAT THE FU–”

“OH SHIT, RUN!”

You weren’t sure how it happened, but somehow Cuddlebug had been dropped into the shower. She landed on Alfonse’s back, her claws digging into his skin as she reacted to the water hitting her and tried to escape. Amidst all of the chaos, you felt your foot slip from under you, causing you to fall head first onto the shower floor. Your ears began ringing from the impact, and the pain from it was so strong you were barely aware of Alfonse collapsing on top of you. Once the cat ran out of shower and he got up, he took your hand in his, helping you get back on your feet. You were able to stand, but only if you were holding onto him. You could see that he was trying to tell you something, but the ringing in your ears was so rampant that you couldn’t figure out what it was. He turned the shower off, helping you step out and grabbing some towels for the both of you as you held yourself up with the curtain. Soon, your ears weren’t ringing as much, and it was easier to hear him.

“You’ve been hurt…” He fretted as he wrapped one of the towels around your body.

“It’s not your fault.” You assured him. “It’s not like you tried to bring Cuddlebug in the shower with you.”

“Regardless, that was a very hard landing for your head.” He replied. “You cannot stand or walk on your own, so I worry that you might be concussed. Do you know where we can find a healer in this world?”

“Well, we call them doctors here, but yes.” You told him. “There’s a hospital about fifteen minutes down the road.”

You watched him turn around briefly to pick up his clothes, and it was then that you saw just how scratched up his back was. Your eyes widened in shock, noting that it didn’t look like one part of his back went untouched by Cuddlebug’s claws. He even looked like he was bleeding in some spots! You winced at both the throbbing pain in your head, and at how painful his back must have felt.

Speaking of the little black and white cat, you could feel her brushing up against one of your legs, as if to apologize for all of the chaos that had ensued. You knelt down in front of her as she looked up at you, letting out a small meow.

“Hello there, you!” You cooed, petting the top of her head. “Did someone think it would be funny to put you in the shower? How dare they make you interact with water!”

~~~~

Upon getting dressed, you and Alfonse started making your way back downstairs, arms linked together. You saw your sister sitting on the couch next to two of her friends, huddled over one of their phones. You were already irritated about what happened, but if they had gotten a video of it, you would not let them hear the end of it. The two of you stood in front of them, with you clearing your throat to get their attention. They all looked up, your sister looking frightened while her friend just looked confused.

“I don’t know who put the cat in my shower, but I’m unamused.” You bluntly scolded the group sitting before you.

“Well, if I can be honest for a minute, it didn’t sound like it was _just_ your shower.” The male friend replied, snickering. The female friend immediately smacked him upside the head. “Ow! Well, it didn’t!”

“Do you have any idea how badly scratched up his back is?!” You berated him, directing your attention to Alfonse’s injuries.

“Kiran, I firmly believe we should be more concerned about your head…” Alfonse interjected, trying to keep you calm.

“Look, we’re really sorry, Kiran…” Your sister’s female friend chimed in. “For the past couple of weeks, we’ve all been pranking each other back and forth. We thought it was your sister that was in the shower, and it was her turn to get pranked, so…”

“So… Causing someone bodily harm is what’s considered humorous now?”

They all fell silent upon you asking that.

“Ugh, I don’t fucking understand teenagers nowadays.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a mess and tbh so is the ending


End file.
